Noche fría, amigos cálidos
by ozora no hime
Summary: En una noche fría Lucy esta a punto de morir congelada, pero sus amigos no lo permitiran, soy mala con esto de los resumenes   por fa denle una oportunidad


Hola~~ este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, espero que les guste, queria poner un leve NatsuxLucy pero no se si me salio (me parece que no)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche terrible para Lucy, a pesar de haber conseguido que Natsu le prestara la cobija que siempre llevaba (sin aparente razón según ella) no podía conciliar el sueño… y todo por ese frio infernal, pensó.

En ese momento el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se encontraba de regreso de una misión, se encontraban en una región que ciertamente por lo general era fría, pero los inviernos eran como un infierno helado. La rubia pensaba que nunca envidiaría tanto a sus amigos como esa noche: Erza dormía plácidamente dentro de su armadura, acomodada sobre su exagerado equipaje (no se explicaba cómo estaba tan cómoda, suponía que su armadura de algún modo también inexplicable le daba calor) Gray era un mago de hielo, así que estaba acostumbrado al frio (realmente estaba envidiando a esa habilidad suya) Natsu al ser un mago de fuego simplemente no sentía frio (mas que envidiarlo, empezaba a odiarlo) finalmente Happy estaba arrullado junto al pelirosado, así que el mismo le daba calor (a este definitivamente lo odiaba)

Finalmente Lucy suspiro por enésima vez en esa noche, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sus amigos, y se resigno a intentar dormir, corriendo el riego de amanecer congelada, pensó.

Cierto gato azul se despertó al escuchar un castañeo de dientes, aun medio adormilado busco entre sus amigos la fuente del ruido. Sus ojos dieron con un pequeño bulto rojizo que temblaba como una gelatina, del cual salía una mata de cabello rubio. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba y apiadándose de su amiga, intento pensar en una solución y entonces despertó a su cálido amigo.

- ¿Que sucede Happy? – decía el mago de fuego que aun luchaba por abrir los ojos.

- Natsu, Lucy está a punto de convertirse en una paleta helada – respondió el gato, afligido.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntaba el mago de fuego, quien ya había logrado abrir los ojos.

Ya mas despierto, Natsu logro captar el castañeo de Lucy, volteo a ver en dirección de su amiga, y de inmediato comprobó que la rubia hasta se parecía a Plue de tanto temblar. El pelirosado volteo a ver a su amigo azul y parecieron tener la misma idea. Se acercaron a su compañera y escucharon ruidos extraños viniendo de ella.

Por su parte la maga celestial había renunciado a la idea de conciliar el sueño imaginando la continuación de su novela. La verdad es que más bien se estaba emocionando, no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo en sus manos debido a las ganas de escribir, tampoco podía reprimir sus risitas (estos eran los ruidos raros) al imaginar la expresiones que pondria su amiga Levy al leer todo lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

De repente sintió un fuerte brazo rodearla por la cintura y atraerla hacia un cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado, al tiempo que algo peludo se le acurrucaba en los brazos. Al abrir los ojos vio que la cosa peluda era Happy y al voltear a ver se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Natsu (muy cerca para su gusto por cierto)

- ¿Que están haciendo? – pregunto aun confundida.

- Evitamos que te conviertas en paleta – respondió Happy - Aunque no entiendo porque tienes frio, incluso yo estoy bien – se burlo.

- Tu estas bien porque estas con una calefacción andante – se defendió la rubia.

- De todos modos – interrumpió Natsu - ¿te sientes mejor Lucy?

Fue hasta entonces que la maga celestial noto que el frio se había ido, evidentemente gracias al mago de fuego. La chica se dio la vuelta con Happy en brazos, quedando frente a Natsu quien aun la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Si, me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias.

- Me alegro – respondió sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Generalmente Happy hubiera interrumpido con su típico "Te gusta" (Nota: léanlo al estilo Happy XD) pero tenía tanto sueño y se sentía tan contagiado de la ternura del momento, que decidió sonreír al igual que sus amigos para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse inmediatamente. Natsu y Lucy observaron al gato unos minutos para luego acercarse más y dejarse vencer por el cansancio, al día siguiente tenían un viaje muy largo.

Por la mañana, Erza tuvo que darle una silenciosa paliza a Gray para evitar que despertara al trío, pues según ella se veían muy lindos como estaban: Happy dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Lucy y el abdomen de su amigo, la rubia estaba enpiernada con el mago de fuego mientras utilizaba su pecho como almohada, y Natsu simplemente la abrazaba acurrucándola entre sus fuertes brazos. Los tres sonreian...

- ¿No se ven como una linda familia? – pregunto la pelirroja a un muy golpeado y amordazado Gray, quien se limitó a gruñir ligeramente.

Claro que, durante todo el camino que les quedaba de regreso, Lucy tuvo que aguantar las bromas de Erza y Happy, mientras que Natsu y Gray se la pasaron peleando debido a las bromas del segundo. Así se la pasaron hasta que al llegar al gremio Happy empezó a contar una extraña historia sobre una receta milenaria para convertir Lucys en paletas de sabores.

Cuando finalmente la maga celestial tuvo paz en su casa (claro, después de una dura batalla por sacar a sus cuatro amigos de su casa) empezó a redactar una carta para su madre.

_Querida mamá que estas en el cielo:_

_No tienes por qué preocuparte, tengo amigos que me cuidan mucho, incluso en lo mas mínimo. Ayer cuando volvíamos de la misión, me salvaron de morir congelada__. Así que no te preocupes por mí, porque como pensé, Fairy Tail es el mejor lugar al que he podido llegar._

_Te quiere, Lucy._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

... y corte! espero que les haiga gustado, cualquier sugerencia, amenaza, critica, duda o comentario, o simplemente cualquier cosa XD dejenlo en un review por favor.

pd. ¿a quien no le ha pasado eso de que se imagina una historia y se emociona tanto que no encuentra las horas de ir a escribir?

matta ne~~


End file.
